1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates to a tilt mechanism for the blade of a bulldozer vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,845 Armington shows a tilt mechanism for a bulldozer blade which includes a transverse tilt beam without any trunnion members, and a longitudinally extending tilt cylinder arranged to move one end of the tilt beam up and down to accomplish tilting of the bulldozer blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,884 Volberding shows a bulldozer assembly for a tractor which includes a pair of longitudinal push arms along the sides of the tractor attached to a bulldozer blade at the bottom of a pair of vertical blade standards on the back of the blade, a pair of operating arms pivotally attached to the top end of the blade standards, the operating arms being connected at the rearward ends to a transverse rock shaft and further connected to a rock shaft arm which controls the action of the blade hydraulically. Also provided are means disposed between the blade standards, push arms and operating arms to control tilting of the blade, the tilting means comprising a pair of plates in face-to-face relationship which are pivoted at one corner and provided with hydraulically operated lever means to cause the blade to tilt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,588 Casey shows a bulldozer blade tilting mechanism which comprises a pair of laterally spaced push arms pivotally interconnected between a blade and the frame of the vehicle. A pair of lift cylinders are pivotally connected between the frame and the blade for selectively raising or lowering the blade relative to the frame. A tilt mechanism for tilting the normally upright blade about a longitudinal axis includes triangular members pivotally connected between the frame and the blade. A double acting cylinder is pivotally interconnected between the apices of the triangular members for selectively pivoting such members relative to each other to tilt the blade.